The Little Spider
by Sami.Hatter
Summary: Natasha never spoke of her one regret. Never finding her daughter. Read as she reunites with her daughter in the most interesting way. Warnings: Slash, Femslash, and slight gore. Natasha/Pepper, Thorki, OC/Hawkeye, and Stark Spangled Banner
1. Prologue

Cassandra Lily Black glanced around. _I'm not gonna survive this if I don't leave._ She thought. Her father, Sirius Black, had recently gotten married to a woman named Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix, or Trixie as Cassie called her, hated the fact that Cassie was a neko. Trixie became very abusive when she had found Cassie in her room without her hat on or her tail wrapped around her waist like a belt. Sirius didn't know that or Trixie would be long gone. Sometimes she missed her mother, Natasha Romanoff. Cassie know her mother loved her very much, but as a SHIELD agent it was very possible for her to disappear. Cassie know exactly what had happened to her mother.

_**Flashback:**_

_**4-year-old Cassie watched her mother pace. She know her mother was worried about her mission. Cassie know all about her mother being an agent, and her mother's worry that something would happen to her, and wouldn't be able to come home to Cassie.**_

**_"Мама я тебя люблю," Cassie whispered, her tail flicking around and ears twitching, "Вы будете возвращаться ко мне."_**

**_"Of course I will, Мой маленький паук," Natasha murmured back._**

**_Cassie watched her leave knowing that she would see her again._**

**_Flashback End._**

By the time her mother had gotten back, they were long gone. Her father had packed up all of there stuff and left in a hurry. Luckily, her father didn't notice her leave a note attached to a place only her mother and her could find. Cassie glanced up at the stars from her window bed._ Я скучаю по тебе мама._ Cassie thought before she settled down and went to sleep.

Halfway across the world in New York City, Natasha Romanoff glanced at the stars and thought, _Я скучаю по тебе, мой маленький паук._

* * *

Hey readers, thanks for reading my story...

A neko is a human that has cat-like features. A neko always has cat ears and/or a tail.

Translations:

Мама я тебя люблю - Mama, I love you.  


Вы будете возвращаться ко мне - You'll come back to me.

Мой маленький паук - My little spider.

Я скучаю по тебе мама - I miss you Mama.

Я скучаю по тебе, мой маленький паук - I miss you, my little spider.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Avengers... They belong to whoever created them.

Whoever has any idea that they think could make the story better, PM me and I will find a way to fit it in the story.

Review...

Sami Hatter, Daughter of the Mad Hatter. XD


	2. Authoress Note Sorry

Authoress Note:

Dear Reader,

Please forgive me for not posting, but I have been busy with school, and I am bad at multi-tasking, so I am sorry. I am going to give responses to comment that I have gotten from my psychopaths...

BTW I call the readers that like me and my stories Psychos and Psychopaths, so it is not an insult, but just a nickname.

Here are my responses to your comments:

syrac123747: Thanks for saying it was good. Also thanks for telling me about the Russian translation, I completely forgot.

Guest: Thanks for telling me I spelled SHIELD wrong if you hadn't told me I wouldn't have known.

crazywriter99: Thanks, I will be updating soon. I am actually working on a new chapter currently, and I am working on a new story, so I will try to update soon. This story is a Cassie/Hawkeye fic, but Hawkeye will be younger and he will be around 20-22.

Thank you all for reading my story. You are awesome, and I hope to hear more about what you think...

Goodbye to all my PSYCHOPATHS,

Sami Hatter, Daughter of the Mad Hatter.


	3. Ch1 Escape

Cassandra Black was tired of it. Tired of being neglected, tired of the abuse, tired of her family, tired of everything. _Tonight, _Cassie thought, _tonight I will run. After that, I will be free of Them._ At that thought, Cassie sighed peacefully, her ear flatted by her hat twitched along with her tail. One week ago, she finished her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, she was only sixteen, she had just finished before everyone else because of her being smarter than them. So, she was out early, and she could find her mother faster.**  
**

Cassie was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't hear her door open, so she nearly screamed when someone shoved her off of her bed. Looking up, she flinched when she realized her step-mother was standing over her.

"Get up, Girl," Bellatrix Black nee LeStrange shouted at her step-daughter, "your father is almost home." "Yes ma'am," Cassie muttered, standing up and quickly rushing into the kitchen to make dinner. Nearly 30 minutes later, Cassie had just finished making dinner when she heard the door open and close. A minute later, her father, Sirius Black, walked into the kitchen. Cassie smiled. The only reason she had stayed for so long was because of her father.

"Hi Daddy," Cassie murmured happily as she gave him a hug. " Hi baby-doll," Sirius whispered into her hair as he cheerfully hugged her back. A few moments later, their daddy-daughter moment was ruined by Bellatrix coming into the kitchen and pulling Sirius away from her. Cassie watched sadly, knowing Bella was giving her daddy a love potion because her daddy still loved her _Ма__ма_**** and would never abandon her _Мама_ like that.

A few hours later, Cassie hugged her father, and said, " I WILL save you," into his ear. Sirius looked confused, but nodded anyway. After Cassie was sure that everyone but her were sleeping, she grabbed the bag that she had packed earlier, slipped down the stairs, out the back door, and into the woods.

Cassie didn't know how long she ran for, but when she stopped running, she was out of the forest, and in the middle of a city. Cassie knew exactly what city it was too.

Cassandra Lily Black, the daughter of a Marauder, the ultimate prankster, and fashion expert, was in _New York City._

_Now_, she thought, _to find my ****__Мам__а._

* * *

Hello to my psychopaths, thanks for reading the new chapter of The Little Spider.

Cassie: You should change the name to "The Awesome Little Spider"

Me: Nah. I'm good.

Cassie: Fine. Meanie.

Sirius: I am on Love Potion! BOO!

Me: Shush!

Peace and Cookies,

Sami Hatter, Daughter of the Mad Hatter


End file.
